Confesarse es para valientes
by CristianLoganBj11
Summary: sucede después del episodio "la bestia interna" Se revelarán secretos y amor entre Chico Bestia y Raven. (One-shot BBxRae para el reto "Cuando la bestia se esconde")


**Confesarse es para valientes:**

**-oigan, exijo que inicien la sexta temporada de los Jóvenes Titanes, estoy interesado en invertir con muchos fans para que salga a luz.-**

**-Lo siento joven, pero, esto quedó en el pasado. Lo lamento.- dice un abogado.**

**-Está bien, pero luego no me digan que habrán pancartas diciendo que inicien la sexta temporada de los Jóvenes titanes. Me retiro.-**

"**aayy, esos productores sí que no me dejan expresar mis ideas, tenía un capítulo especial sobre el BBxRae…"**

**Oh, hola chicos:**

**Me sacaron del lugar de negociaciones por que no les gusta que inicie la sexta temporada de Jóvenes titanes; Si fuera dueño de ellos, hubiera m´s momentos BBxRae, pero solo soy u simple escritos con ganas de soñar que esta pareja fuera real.**

**O.K, les dejo con este One-shot sobre ellos dos, luego del incidente de la bestia liberada por Chico Bestia, que fue retado por Aurora de Logan.**

**Bueno, Iniciemos:**

_Confesarse es para valientes:_

_Capítulo único_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Era aun de noche fuera de la Torre T de los titanes. Chico Bestia y Raven se quedaron conversando por un momento, luego del incidente de _la bestia. _El joven cambiante se quedaba confortado con las sabias y dulces palabras de la hechicera:

-Bien- habla Raven monótonamente mientras se sienta junto al chico -_Si no fuera por esa bestia, yo no estaría aquí ahora. Tener esa cosa adentro no te convierte en animal. Saber cuándo dejarla salir, es lo que te convierte en un hombre-_

-bien, quizás deberían llamarme, Hombre Bestia de ahora en adelante- responde Chico Bestia con pose de revelación y con una sonrisa.

-Estamos llevándonos bien, no lo arruines-

Bestita se sienta como decepcionado por la respuesta, pero sigue siendo optimista cuando uno de sus brazos roza los hombros de Raven.

-¿Joven Bestia?-

-Raven exhala de relajación y suelta el brazo de bestita de sus delicados hombros, para no sentir escalofríos. Desde ese entonces, la luna brillaba intensamente, pero el silencio era totalmente rotundo. Chico Bestia se sentía asustado por dos cosas: una por que estaba enamorado de Raven desde que la abrazó, cuando Malchior la traicionó y tenía ganas de confesar. Y otra, debido a la reacción de los demás y más de Robin cuando liberó a la bestia. El silencio repentino fue interrumpido por Chico Bestia.

-¿Por qué de todos mis compañeros de equipo, fuiste tú la que me cree que la bestia no te atacó?-

-vi lo que realmente sucedió…- contó Raven y un recuerdo salió:

_Flashback de Raven:_

_Raven escuchó los estruendos golpes procedentes de la puerta de Chico Bestia, cuando se rompió, salió una figura que tenía aspecto de hombre lobo, e atacó a la joven._

_-Aaahhh- dio un grito desesperado mientras una bestia de color café intentaba atacar y la empujó bruscamente, haciéndole perder la razón. Antes de desmayarse, pudo notar que había otra bestia, pero era de color verde, e atacó a la bestia café, y desde allí, la oscuridad se apoderó de su mente._

_Pasó una hora después del incidente, y se medio despertó en una alcantarilla, le dolía mucho la cabeza, pero observó que dos bestias luchaban entre sí. Al terminar la lucha, la bestia café, huyó del lugar, dejándolo solo a la bestia verde, que se acercó lentamente hacia ella, en ese momento, Raven intentaba gritar, pero el dolor de cabeza que sufría, la desmayó y de ahí, todo se volvió negro._

_Fin del Flashback._

-¿así que fue eso lo que realmente pasó?- preguntó Chico Bestia.

-Sí, Chico Bestia, en realidad cuando eras la bestia, me defendiste de Adonis y te agradezco de haberme salvado.-

-Oh- eso fue lo último que dijo Chico Bestia mientras miraba el mar.

Otra vez, el silencio se apoderó del lugar, Chico Bestia se sentía más nervioso por confesar sus sentimientos, hacia la chica empática, entonces, volvió a intervenir:

-Ya que nos llevamos bien, eso creo, ¿Qué piensas sobre las segundas veces?

-¿De qué segundas veces?- insiste Raven.

-ya sabes, eso de…de… am… amar por segu…segunda v..vez con la per…persona que menos te…te… esperas.- tartamudeó el joven.

La chica se quedó silenciada por un momento, e imágenes pasaron por su mente como su primera relación con Malchior, que finalmente terminó en traición. Además observó que en las mismas circunstancias se encontraba Chico Bestia, cuando salía con Terra. Finalmente, declaró:

-Creo que realmente, hay personas que encuentran sus amores las segundas veces y suelen ser para siempre en algunos casos; Sin embargo, hay que aprender a elegir al correspondido para vivir feliz. – Raven suspira un poco para respirar -¿Por qué preguntas eso?-

-no, por nada. Sabes, se está haciendo tarde, creo que deberíamos irnos a descansar- alardeó Chico Bestia asustadamente.

Raven enojadamente, volvió a insistir:

-¿Qué te pasa, Chico Bestia?

-No, no es nada. Nos vemos- el chico intenta correr, pero la hechicera lo detiene.

-¿Que te sucede, tienes algo que decirme?

-No, no tengo nada, solo pregunté por curiosidad.-

La hechicera sabía que Chico Bestia estaba mintiendo, y buscaba la razón sobre la pregunta. Lo agarró y volvió a decir:

-Por última vez, te pregunto ¿Por qué me hiciste esa pregunta?-

-Está bien- dijo Chico Bestia, mientras suspiraba en derrota, no soportó ni un minuto más intentando guardar los sentimientos y valientemente volvió a hablar –Te hice esta pregunta, para ver si en realidad volverías a amar a alguien que no fuera Malchior.-

-Eso no me convence, dime más-

-Bue…bueno, en realidad, te pregunté para que te liberaras un poco, para ver que a… algo no ha sido des…destruido-

-Chico Bestia, no juegues con palabras, ¡dime la verdad!-

Chico Bestia no pudo resistirse más, se dio por vencido. Su mente decía que "Ya es hora de declararme, no hay manera de librarme de esto, sea bestia o no, debo decirle para que me libere de esta difícil presión". Así que confesó:

Está bien, realmente te pregunté sobre esto para averiguar que podría pasar si estuviéramos en relación tú y yo, para ver si tus emociones podrían alterarte tu mente y tus poderes, para ver las reacciones del equipo, para ver si nuestros lados oscuros podrían liberarse (alardeando lo sucedido con la bestia momentos atrás), y ver más tu reacción.

Rave se quedó en shock por la respuesta dada de Chico Bestia, pero aún no se quedaba satisfecha.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque no eres rara al contrario eres única en este mundo, tus ojos amatistas, tu cabello violeta, tu piel grisácea, tu piedra chakra que tienes en tu sien y… eres una gran mujer. Esto hace que seas totalmente hermosa, y totalmente… única. –Raven al oír esto, se sonroja, nadie ni siquiera Malchior le había contestado de esa manera, Chico Bestia era el primero. El joven prosiguió. –es por eso que te pregunté, para ver lo que puede pasar, ya que te…- y ahí se quedó.

Raven deseaba oír esa palabra sobrante. No tomó mucho tiempo para que Chico Bestia dijera en voz baja:

-Te amo, Raven, sin importarme ser yo o un monstruo-

Raven se quedó totalmente sorprendida con esas palabras, Chico Bestia admitió sus sentimientos como un joven valiente, dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por confesarlo. Sin embargo, chico Bestia trata de alejarse, pero Raven lo detiene.

-¿Raven, que estás haciendo?-

-Te amo Chico Bestia, sin importarme lo que seas-

Raven se acerca al joven cambiante, para darle un beso apasionado, mientras sus brazos se apoyan en los hombros del joven; El chico con sus brazos, envuelve hacia la espalda y cadera de la chica. Para Raven, ese era su primer beso y para Chico Bestia, a pesar de que Terra lo hubiese besado, lo tomó como si fuera la primera vez. No importaba nada, no importaba la reacción de sus otros compañeros. Lo que reamente importaba, es que Raven y Chico Bestia vivían un momento único. Al separarse por causa del oxígeno…

-Eso si no me lo esperaba. ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo a observar las estrellas?- pregunta sonrojado Chico Bestia.

-A donde vayas, yo voy- dijo Raven con una pequeña sonrisa.

La pareja se quedó observando las estrellas mientras se abrazaban cálidamente. Estaban listos para afrontar su relación de muchos problemas, pero cuando estaban juntos, nada podía impedirlo. A Chico Bestia, en su mente, agradecía a la bestia, por proteger a Raven y si ella estaba en problemas, tarde o temprano, el monstruo comenzaba a salir y defenderla de todo mal.

**Fin.**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Bueno, ¿qué piensan sobre este One-shot?, ya que mejoré un poco para verse más realista. Si no se quedaron conformes, déjenme un review para ver en que sigo fallando, para que mis fics sean totalmente asombrosos.**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Nos leemos pronto :D**


End file.
